headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Comics 341
"The Joker's Comedy Capers!" is the first story featured in issue #341 of the superhero fantasy comic book series Detective Comics by DC Comics. The story is a Batman & Robin feature and was written by John Broome with artwork by Carmine Infantino and Joe Giella. The second story spotlights the Elongated Man and is called "The Elongated Man's Change-of-Face!" It was written by Gardner Fox with artwork by Carmine Infantino and inks by Sid Greene. Both stories were edited by Julius Schwartz. This issue has a July, 1965 cover date and carries a cover price of 12 cents per copy. "The Joker's Comedy Capers!" The Joker disguises himself as movie producer B.C. De Nil and goes to the home of oil magnate Cornelius Van-Van. Van-Van is an avid fan of old time comedies and pays De Nil $50,000 in cash to produce new films for his entertainment, with the promise of additional money for future projects. The Joker and his crew decide to film actual robberies that they stage, but do so in the manner of an old slapstick film. Disguising himself as famous film comedians, the Joker begins robbing various sites in Gotham City. The first is one of Gotham's most plush banking institutions, where the Joker disguises himself as Charlie Chaplan's infamous Tramp and uses a miniature cannon that fires cream pies to distract the guards, and even the bank manager, Mister Throckmorton. Batman and Robin arrive on the scene, and punch their way through the pies, but the Tramp makes them look foolish by firing sticky soap bubbles from his cane, which slows them down. These heroes are not the true Dynamic Duo however, but are actually just actors made to look like Batman and Robin so the Joker's men can film the scenes, making them look foolish. This of course earns the attention of the real Batman and Robin, who try to keep tabs on the Joker as he robs a jewelry store dressed as Deadpan, a fur coat factory where he is disguised as Cross-Eyes, and even the Gotham City Post Office, where he is dressed as Banjo (which is a pastiche of Harpo Marx). It is during this latest caper that Batman and Robin catch up to him. The Joker removes his Banjo wig and mask, which is equipped with knockout gas, and throws it at the heroes, thus making his escape. All of the Joker's filmed exploits are packaged and sent to Cornelius Van-Van, who love them. He hosts an award ceremony and invites De Nil (Joker) to accept a golden trophy as Best Producer. Invitations also go out to Batman and Robin to accept awards for Best Supporting Actor(s). Batman and Robin suspect that it is a trap, but choose to go anyway. The Joker is thrilled at the notion that Van-Van actually invited him into his home to rob from him. Batman and Robin show up at the mansion and expose the Joker. The Joker tries to escape by using the Batmobile as his getaway car, but the vehicle is equipped with a special alarm, and Batman and Robin come running. The Joker's identity is exposed, and he is sent back to prison. Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * The Joker * Joker's henchmen :* Bunky * Batman impersonator * Robin impersonator * Cornelius Van-Van * Mister Harrison * Mister Throckmorton * Gotham City Police Department * Humans * Gotham City :* Gotham City Jail :* Gotham City Police Headquarters :* Gotham City Post Office :* Wayne Manor * Knockout gas * Batmobile * None "The Elongated Man's Change-of-Face!" * Gardner Fox - Writer * Carmine Infantino - Penciler * Sid Greene - Inker * Gaspar Saladino - Letterer * Julius Schwartz - Editor Appearances * Elongated Man, Ralph Dibny * Sue Dibny * Buck Morton * Abner Trotter * John Trotter * The Morton Brothers * Humans * Altered humans * Powderkeg * None * None * Elasticity Notes & Trivia * "The Joker's Comedy Capers!" is reprinted in ''Showcase Presents: Batman'', Volume 1 and the Batman in the Sixties trade paperback collection. * "The Elongated Man's Change-of-Face!" is reprinted in ''Showcase Presents: The Elongated Man'', Volume 1. * The Joker assumes the alias of B.C. De Nil, which is an anagram for Cecil B. Demille, a famous American filmmaker. * Batman equipped the Batmobile with an alarm system after it had been stolen by the Grasshopper in "The Man Who Stole From Batman!" story from ''Detective Comics'' #334. * Two of the Joker's aliases in this issue are based on actual famous comics. He impersonates Charlie Chaplin's famous Tramp character as well as the taxi horn-tooting Harpo Marx, who is called Banjo in this issue. * This is the first and only known appearance of Cornelius Van-Van, who is a wealthy oil magnate and old time film enthusiast. * This is the first and only known appearance of Mister Throckmorton, who is a bank manager that gets hit in the face with a pie. * This is the first and only known appearance of Mister Harrison, who is an employee of the Gotham Post Office. * This is the first and only known appearance of Bunky, who is one of the Joker's henchmen. This is likely just a nickname and not the character's actual name. * This is the first and only known appearance of the Morton Brothers. * This is the first and only known appearance of Abner Trotter, who is an engineer. * This is the first and only known appearance of John Trotter, Abner's father. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Detective Comics Vol 1 Category:1965/Comic issues Category:July, 1965/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries